You're Going Down
" |band = Candace, Jenny and Stacy |genre = Doo-wop |runtime = 0:54 1:12 (album) |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |band2 = Candace, Stacy and Jenny |before = "Beethoven's Symphony no. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Stacy) "What Does He Want?" (Jenny) "I'm Through with Me" (Candace) |after = "Mom Look" (Candace) "Meatloaf" (Stacy) |video = Episode version Album version Demo version }}" " is a Doo-wop style song from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". The song's purpose is to illustrate Candace's intentions to get her brothers in trouble for what they are doing. Its performance is led by Candace and backed up by Stacy and Jenny. Lyrics (You're going down, down, you're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground, down, you're going down) This ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down, down, you're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down, down, you're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground, down, you're going down) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down, down, you're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter cause you both are toast! (Shooby doo wop, bop, bop) If a certain condition arises (Shooby doo wop, bop, bop) I'm the one to avert the crisis (Shooby doo wop, bop, bop) You think you're living large But you forgot that I'm the one in charge... (Shooby doo wop) Conditionally! You're going doooooown down, down, down, dooooown... You're going down! Album Version Lyrics (You're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) This ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises I'm the one to avert the crisis You think you're living large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! (You're going down) So listen up, all your dreams are done (Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun (You're going down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns (You're going down) You're going down and I finally won! You're going doooooown down, down, down, dooooown... You're going down! Gallery |name= }} Background Information * The original demo of the song featured an additional verse that wasn't used in the episode, but was included in the album version: :(You're going down) So listen up, all your dreams are done :(Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun :(You're going down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns :(You're going down) You're going down and I finally wonhttp://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/phineas-and-ferb-original-demo-of-youre-goin-down * The song is nearly identical to "What Does He Want?" in terms of rhythm as well as performers. * The writing on the blackboard during the classroom detention bit reads, "I will not build cold fusion reactors in class", which is the same thing they did in "Run Away Runway" before making the "Summer All The Time Collection". * Candace, Stacy, and Jenny's eyes are closed for much of the song, especially in the middle. * This song marks Jenny's second singing role. The first was in "What Does He Want?" from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (extended version). * The scene depicting Candace as reporter is a parody of the Hindenburg disaster. * Stacy and Jenny's hair seemed to fall shorter in the ponytails; however the length of Candace's hair, even as it was hung in a ponytail, remained the same. * The puppet Ferb seems to have a scar made of stitches. * In Spain, the album version is exactly the same as the episode version (no additional lyrics are added). Errors * At the start of the song Candace is still wearing her normal clothes, although at the end of the first line, as the camera goes from Phineas and Ferb's faces back to the girls, Candace is wearing 60s style attire like Stacy and Jenny. * The moment Candace says "Conditionally", both ends of her hair are on one side. * Stacy's collar changes between tan and purple several times. * The Phineas and Ferb dolls Candace sets her foot down on disappear in the next scene. * Jenny's gloves vanish when she folds her arms. * Stacy's skin is an unusually dark tone during the opening of the song. * During the ending of the song, Stacy and Jenny swap eye colors. Continuity *The "Games" Section shown in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" appears for a brief moment. *This is the third song concerning busting Phineas and Ferb. ("Busted", "Bust Your Brothers") Allusions *The clothing and hairstyle worn by the girls is reminiscent of that worn by groups like The Supremes during the 1950s and 60s. *The song's melody is similar to "Please, Mr. Postman", the 1961 debut smash hit by the Marvelettes. *The repeated chorus "Down, down, down" may be a nod to the 1964 hit "Leader of the Pack " by the Shangri-Las, or to The Rocky Horror Picture Show's "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me". Songwriters *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13163430 References See also *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs *"Mom Look" Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by Jenny Brown Category:Y